Rhone
Rhone was the sixth juror on House of Shade: Season 9 and would return ten seasons later for House of Shade: Season 19. He hosted House of Shade: Season 12 along with Josh, Danielle, Owen and Rhea, and was the main host of House of Shade 15 along with Amanda, Ashley and Chrissa. Rhone also appeared as an intruder housemate during International House of Shade: France, placing 5th. Bio Rhone, age 25, is a librarian originally from Plainfield, Illinois, currently residing on the north side of Chicago. His interests include library and information sciences, feminist and queer theory, philosophy, music, cigarettes, video games and of course, Big Brother. His favorite Big Brother houseguest is the winner of Big Brother Canada 3, Sarah Hanlon. House of Shade: Terror During the team twist from the first week, Rhone was a member of the winning team, lead by Jake, and was immune for the week. Rhone went on to be nominated for the double eviction in week 3 by Chris and again in week 4 by Lauren. Rhone was once again nominated in week 7, this time by a house vote. However, they won the Golden Power of Veto and voided their nomination. They then won their first Head of Household competition in week 8, nominating Allison and Steffen. After Steffen won the Power of Veto competition and took himself off the block, Rhone named Madison as the replacement. Immediately following Rhone's decision, two Diamond Power of Vetos were used: Steffen took Allison off the block, renominating Jacob, then Jacob took himself off the block and nominated Corey. Madison was evicted in a 3-1 vote. In week 9, Rhone was nominated for a fourth time by Head of Household Jacob. Allison won the Power of Veto and chose not to use it on either nominee. At the eviction, Steffen had the power to cast the sole vote to evict, evicting Rhone in a 1-0 vote. After Jacob and Corey answered the jury's questions, Rhone voted for Corey to win the season. Rhone is regarded as a grandmother figure by many of their fellow HOS9 houseguests. Competition History Voting History International House of Shade: France Rhone was announced as an intruder housemate, accompanying Ricky G., Kaleigh and Ruthie as they entered into the house and the game during week 6 on day 25. Once they entered into the game, the intruders were tasked with evicting one of the original 8 housemates still in the game. Along with their fellow intruders, Rhone voted to evict Seamus from the game. After Seamus' eviction, it was announced that the remaining original housemates would vote to evict one of the 4 intruders, and on day 28, by a vote of 4-3, Rhone was saved while Kaleigh was evicted from the house, allowing Rhone a shot in the game. While it was thought that the intruders were immune for the week, after Nicolas' eviction, it was announced that the intruders would be facing their own public vote and one of them would be evicted the next day. Although Ricky and Ruthie, Rhone faced the public vote, Rhone luckily survived the intruder public vote and continued on in the game. Rhone managed to avoid getting nominated by the house, only receiving one nomination point during their time in the game. Rhone only faced the public vote during the final 5 after failing to win the finale pass during the final competition of the season, meaning that they had to face the public vote against Drew, Pippa Crosby and Ruthie, however Rhone received the least votes to save and was therefore evicted right before the finale. Competition History Nomination History } | - |- | | style="background:#99FF99"| - | |- | Amir Nicolas | | style="background:#90DDEE" |''Fake Immunity'' |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | | - | - |- | Ashley Dom | Drew | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | Ashley Ruthie | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |} House of Shade 19: All-Stars 2 Rhone returned to the House of Shade series for the first time this season, joined only by Steffen from his original season. During the first couple weeks of the game, Rhone managed to avoid the nominations, despite being on the losing team during Week 2, Rhone still managed to avoid the nomination chair, it wasn't until week 3 where things began to get dicey. During Week 3 it was announced that it was going to be a special double eviction while still in the team set up, and since Rhone was going to remain on the Villains side, the Heroes HOH Brett would be holding his fate, and unfortunately out of 6 options, Rhone found himself nominated next to Kaitlyn. After failing to win the veto and after having Kaitlyn save herself, Rhone was secured as a final nominee against Timmy for who would be evicted from the villains, and after coming down to the closest vote yet, Rhone was evicted 7-6 over Timmy, tying in placement with fellow evictee Ashvika after getting the same amount of votes, leaving the game in 15th/16th place. Competition History Voting History Trivia Rhone, along with Owen, created the Survivor spin-off of House of Shade, Island of Shade, in March of 2017. Category:House of Shade 9 Category:Heads of Household Category:Veto Holders Category:LGBTQIA houseguests Category:Host